The Answer Is Yes
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Itachi was seeing a girl in Sasuke's class. Sasuke finds out and Itachi...well...you'll see. Lemony goodness! ItachixSasukeXOC


_I hate them. I hate them all. No one will just leave me the fuck alone. Alright, that's a lie. A few people actually respect my greatness. Let's see…who…um…Hinata; yeah she's nice, she never talks to me, uh, that Gaara kid…I think. Uh…since Itachi moved away he hasn't bothered me...but that contradicts itself…because I still hate him. Sana…yeah. She doesn't bother me. I don't think we've even spoken a word. She's good at cross country and lacrosse. I love lacrosse…Uh, Not that I love her or anything!! Damn…__  
_  
I sighed, walking down the street. I just escaped the herd of screaming girls…and guys. It's a warm summer night and I was instructed...yes, instructed…by my mother to go visit my older brother in his apartment near Konoha University. I'm 17 now, almost 18, and my brother Itachi just turned 22.

_Ugh…do I really have to visit him? Like…seriously? I hate this man. He's always better than me and it's getting on __my nerves. Why the hell does that woman insist on us "bonding?"_

I stuck my hands in my pockets and sighed…this was going to be fun. Shangrei La apartment complex. I made my way in and up the stairs until I reached room 11 C. I looked through the windows they just added and saw the lights on but no one in sight. I shrugged and unlocked the door with the spare key and made my way in. I didn't bother calling his name but instead, kicked my shoes off and went to get a glass of water.

The apartment was pretty simple, a living room connecting to the kitchen which has a door leading to a closet. In the living room is another door, which is the only bedroom; Itachi's of course. By the door is the coat closet. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with tap water. "Luke Warm…yum." I sarcastically said, taking a drink. 

"Itachi?" I said in a half-whisper. No need to say it any louder. Maybe I can leave and say he wasn't even here. I heard a bang coming from the other room and a small sound. A…moan? I raised an eyebrow and went into the living room, checking it out. Itachi's bedroom door was cracked open and I heard a gasp coming from inside.

I sipped my water and peeked in. I saw clothes scattered around the floor and heard a louder moan. I opened the door and my mouth fell open. In the queen-sized bed were two figures moving fiercely against one another. Blankets were falling off of the male's body and the female had her legs around the male's hips, and her hands in his hair. She was moaning louder and louder with each movement.

I realized that the two lovers were Itachi and…SANA?!?! The girl's eyes flew open and she screamed, her toes curling. _She just came._ Itachi moaned and gave a few more thrusts then laid down on her. They sighed softly and she whispered, "I love you." He sighed, but remained silent.

_That's not how you treat a girl that said those words! Especially after you fucked her, God damnit!_

"Itachi…" I whispered angrily, dropping the glass and running out of his apartment. Itachi turned around to see me dash out and a broken glass on his floor. He smirked and kissed the confused girl underneath him. /

"What was that?" Sana asked.

"Ha…nothing. Don't worry about it."

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THAT DAMN BASTARD!! HOW DARE HE FUCK MY GIRL! ..I mean.. That girl. Yeah. Ordinary girl…named Sana._

_  
_I glared ahead of me and continued sprinting to my house. Once I got in, I saw a note that read, _"My little boy, Papa and I went out to eat. There's some food in the fridge. Love, Mama." _I growled and stomped upstairs into my room, slamming the door. I screamed and punched the wall, making my knuckles bleed.

"I can't believe you, Itachi Uchiha!! I HATE YOU!" 

-The Next Week--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming, I made my way down the street. I was going to Itachi's place, like I do everyday. Last night he told me he had to talk to me today and I was nervous. Nearing the apartments, I saw Sasuke walking by and went to pull up a smile like I usually do, since we don't talk. He glared at me and rushed past, not stopping or hesitating like he used to.  
_What's up with him? I haven't even seen him much lately…  
_

I shrugged and continued up the Shangrei La apartment complex's stair case and onto Itachi's floor. Knocking on the door to his apartment, I waited anxiously. Itachi opened the door, a stoic expression on his face. "Hey, Ita! I'm here, haha. Can…I come in?" I smiled, expecting a yes.

He just frowned, "No…Sana…we need to talk." Just as he finished that, an older college student came behind him and kissed his neck, staring at me with laughter in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I now hate my life. Why does everything turn out the wrong way?! Everyday…go to school, get mobbed by girls, come home, get mobbed by guys, go out to eat or to the store, get mobbed by girls __and__ guys; see Sana all in between those periods, get a smile…give back a glare…and receive a confused frown. Perfect…the girl I….dare I say it…love…is fucking my brother. Who's in college. AND SHE'S 16!!!  
_

I was walking back towards my house when I saw Sana going the same way, to hers. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her crying. "Itachi." I whispered, walking towards her. "Sana…" She looked up at me with tears in her sad, questioning eyes. "Uh…let's go to my house." I said uncertainly. She nodded and wiped her tears, following me to my house. Good thing my parents aren't going to be home to ask why I have a crying girl next to me.

We arrived at my house in a matter of minutes and I guided Sana to my room. She took a seat on my bed and looked at me, from where I was standing by the door. I shut and locked it and nodded for her to tell her story. She sighed and started with, "He never loved me." More tears formed in her eyes as she continued. "He only used me for…virgin sex. His real girlfriend is this college senior. Anya is her name…she's 25...and from Russia. She said that he's been --as she put it-- "fucking little girls" for a while now. She doesn't care…he didn't care…" by now Sana was sobbing.

I took her shoes off and placed them on the floor, next to mine. She looked down at me and started crying again, then glomped me with a huge hug. My eyes widened, but I didn't reject her. I hugged back and led her onto my bed, cautiously. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me hovering over her. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" She stuttered nervously.

"Loving you." I finally admitted. Her eyes widened and the tears stopped flowing.

"Sas…uke…I don't understand."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her ignorance. I leaned down and brushed by her quivering lips and felt her give an intake of breath. I smiled slightly and kissed the side of her mouth, then whispered, "Then I'll show you." Before she could respond, I lightly kissed her, then added more power into it. Sana immediately responded and put her hands in my hair. Our mouths were open and our tongues were rubbing against each other every so often.

_Someone got over that dumbass fast. Hahaha._

I smirked and rubbed my hands up her shirt, seeing if she'll let me go as far as I have always wanted. She brought her hands to the end of my shirt and pulled it up to my shoulders, then I helped her the rest of the way. I pulled her shirt off, leaving a sexy black bra. I started kissing down her neck, rubbing my tongue on it every so often. She moaned quietly, obviously liking it.

She unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them to my knees, which were blocked by the bed, and I unclipped her bra. I felt her heat up in embarrassment and I whispered, "Don't even try to get embarrassed, you just had sex with a 22 year old, Sana."

She laughed slightly and nodded against my mouth, "You're right. In that case.." She flipped me over and threw off her bra, smirking at my astonished expression. She pulled off my pants and boxers and bent down.

"Prepare for the worst…or should I say the best…Sasuke Uchiha." She grinned, taking my shaft in her hands. "Already hard, I see. Good. This will be easy." She started pumping her hand lightly, skimming her nails every so often to make me jerk my hips.

"Gah…Sana." I groaned.

"Sasuke…" She smiled and bent down and blew on the head. I then gasped when she licked it. Liking my reaction, Sana put the whole head in her mouth and started sucking lightly.

I groaned loudly and pulled her head closer. She complied and put my whole penis in her mouth, sucking harshly. My eyes closed and my mouth was open, letting out tiny moans every now and then. My hips started riding her face, Sana's nose was nestled deep in my black pubic hairs. I started twitching and begged her to stop; what pleasure can do to a man… "I'm not…going to cum…yet." I gasped out, pulling her from me. She smiled and gave a "like it?" look to me. I glared playfully and laid her down, taking her sweats off.

Her white underwear was already partially wet. I smiled and started rubbing her mound pretty hard, pinching her folds and clit through her underwear every so often. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, biting her lips. I rubbed her clit in circles really hard and moved her underwear to the side. I licked the pre-cum off of her slit and started munching down there.

Her eyes shot open and her hands pulled my hair closer to her blonde curls. She wrapped her legs around my head and moaned loudly. I smirked and bit her clit, then sucked on her opening, rubbing my tongue in circles on her folds. She was moaning relentlessly, she had her left hand on her forehead, and her right was clutching her breast.

I gripped her lips and shot my tongue inside of her, feeling the juices cascade down the side of my mouth. Satisfied, I removed the rest of her underwear and climbed on top of her, rubbing my hands down her waist then back up to her hair. "Sana…" We locked eyes, my onyx-colored boring into her green ones.

"Sasuke." She whispered back, smiling a tad.

I kept my gaze with Sana and spread her legs open so I could fit in between. I stood on my knees, slightly bent over and placed my hand behind her back, then brought her up to my level. I put my mouth by her ear and _"I love you"._ With widened eyes, she fell back on the pillow and I gently guided my penis inside her. A breathy moan left my mouth, and a gasp from hers. 

I closed my eyes to savor the moment for a few seconds, but she didn't want to wait. Sana rocked her hips against mine and threw a leg over my waist. She moaned and continued the motion as I regained my sanity.

_Finally…She's mine. Fuck Itachi…Just mine.._

I pushed in and out at a slow pace, my hands were on each side of her head, her beautiful, curly blonde hair was spread out around her, her hands on my shoulders. _So…Beautiful…_ I moved harder against her, letting out small groans as I went. Sana's eyes closed and her mouth was open, moans occasionally leaving her perfect lips. I kissed her neck sensually, savoring every second I had with this angel.

I brought my lips to her mouth and gave a small kiss, then moved away from her face. I moved harder and faster against her and moaned out, "Sana…look at me." Sana complied and opened her luscious green eyes, giving me an intense stare. She gasped when I hit her soft spot and moaned louder. I moaned feeling her starting to squeeze my penis.

_So…close._

I gave short, but harder thrusts and my breath was running out. Sweat drenched our foreheads and bodies as we moved in sync. "Ah." I moaned, feeling my release coming. Sana screamed as she hit her peak, her sweet juices spilling down my dick, sending me into a spasm and cumming myself. I gave a few more long and hard thrusts then pulled myself out and laid next to her to give her thinking space.

"So…what do you think?" I whispered after a few minutes.

Sana slowly turned her head and gave a small smile, then said, "Of what?" I laughed and pulled her into a hug and whispered back, "Of us." She nodded against my neck and kissed it lightly.

"I could get used to it."

I grinned, "I love you, Sana." She frowned and pulled away from me.

Looking into my eyes she said, "I can't trust you like that yet. Your brother just broke my heart. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

I nodded in understanding, though slightly disappointed, "Alright, I can wait. The question is…can you?"

Sana's face showed shock, but then she cunningly responded, "If you truly love me, then the answer is yes." 

_The answer is yes…_


End file.
